


I Used to Waste My Time Dreaming of Being Alive (Now I Only Waste it Dreaming of You)

by phanxfob (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, someone stop me my only two fics are highschool au, sorry (actually im not but)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanxfob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When old friends Catherine and Diane found out their sons were going to the same school, they were practically giddy. Also, Phil is 1000% straight guys, and Dan and Phil are definitely not flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Used to Waste My Time Dreaming of Being Alive (Now I Only Waste it Dreaming of You)

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really use a Fall Out Boy song as the title? Oh, looks like I did. (what a surprise katelyn) Anyway, it's from a song called Of All The Gin Joints In All the World and its been stuck in my head for the past week hnng. And yes, I also understand that this is a highschool AU sorry people :) im suffering here.
> 
> Also if you have any prompts or anything you can talk to me on my tumblr (weregoindownspookin.tumblr.com) im nice really

When old friends Diane and Catherine found out their sons were going to the same high school, in the same grade, they were practically giddy.

Diane and Catherine had been friends for a long time, and now they both had sons who were about the same age. Now their sons were both 15 and Catherine’s family moved to Manchester, were Diane’s family was.

A few days before school started, Diane and Catherine decided it would be a good idea for their sons, Dan and Phil, and for them, to meet up.

So, here they were sitting in the Lester family’s living room, their moms chatting away happily, while Dan and Phil sat at opposite sofas looking at each other a bit uncomfortably.

“Dan, we must be boring you, how about Phil show you his room upstairs?” Diane said, finally noticing the silence between them.

“Oh, um, alright.” Dan said. “It’s this way,” Phil said, leading Dan up the stairs, down a hallway, into his room.

Phil went to sit on his bed and said, “You can sit, if you want.” Dan shuffled next to Phil on his bed and looked around the room.

“Nice posters,” Dan smirked, looking at the posters covering the walls.

“Thanks, I spent way too long doing them,” Phil said smiling. The two start talking about Muse, which turns out to be their favorite band.

After about a ten minute discussion about _Origin of Symmetry,_ which surprise, is both their favorite album. Phil realises it's almost eerie how similar they are. Their haircuts, both with a side fringe facing different sides. Except Dan’s hair is brown like his eyes, and earrings in both ears.

Phil already likes him way more than he should.

They change the subject to school, that sounds a bit forced at first, but after a while it becomes natural, like Phil could get used to really quickly. Phil also learns he has two classes with Dan, and for some reason is actually anticipating going to back to school.

“Dan! We’re leaving!” Diane’s voice comes from downstairs, breaking Phil out of his thoughts.

Dan smiles brightly at him, “So I’ll see you at school then?”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Phil smiles hopefully just as sweet as Dan and not like a murderer.

He walks Dan to the front door where their Mrs. Howell and his mum are waiting for them.

 _Was that what flirting felt like? Wait, no it wasn’t. We were just being polite. Yeah. Heterosexual politeness between two heterosexual guys, right? Common courtesy, to smile. But his smile is so pretty though. Wait what?_ Phil thinks, confusing himself.

“Bye,” Phil says, “I’ll see you in English and Maths right?”

“Yeah,” Dan said, and fixed his hair for about the fourth time. All four times Phil thought about what his hair would feel like between his own fingers. See if it was as soft as it looked, and then Dan would lean into him and-

_God, stop it stop it stop it. What is with you? You just met this guy, you’ve known him for like 20 minutes. And also, you’re supposed to be straight._

“Say bye to Mrs. Howell,” his mum whispers to him, breaking Phil out of his inner monologue.

“Bye Mrs. Howell, bye Dan,” Phil says, trying not to look like he just zoned out.

After they leave, Phil heads back up to his room, feeling strangely happy but also confused. That night, as stupid as it seemed, Phil dreamt about soft brown hair and a pretty smile and black earrings and Muse.

 

* * *

 

It’s not really fair actually. When Phil sees Dan in English class, Dan is probably more adorable than he was when they first met. Even though that doesn’t seem possible to Phil.

Dan is wearing a black sweater, with the sleeves a little bit too long, so he’s got adorable sweater paws and Phil just kind of wants to die. And maybe then die again, when Dan sees Phil, standing by the doorway looking like an idiot.

Phil waves at him, and Dan raises a sweater-pawed hand back. He also gives one of his stupid pretty smiles to Phil, who actually is hyperventilating.

_Should I sit next to him? I don’t know anyone in this class other than Dan so might as well right? Okay. You can totally do this. Ish._

Their teacher starts handing out some paper their parents have to sign, and Phil quickly slides into the seat next to Dan. When he doesn’t protest, Phil finally calms down.

_So, I guess it’s official. You have a crush on an adorable guy you met through your mum, known for about half an hour, and is probably straight. I think you’re so fucked._

When Phil looks closer at Dan’s shirt he notices it's slightly see-through. He silently thanks God.

“You wanna be my partner?” says Dan, breaking Phil out of his prayer. _I don’t know about partner I think fuck-buddy is a better word for what I want with you,_ Phil thinks but says “Sure, uh, for what again?”

“Have you not been paying attention this whole time?” Dan says, laughing a little. _Oh God, you have no idea._ “Not really no, What’re we doing anyway?” Phil replies.

“Name one thing that you enjoyed doing over the summer.” Dan answers.

“Well, I liked meeting you,” Phil says without thinking. _Okay, really, what the fuck was that? Did you really just say that to him? Forget ‘I think you’re fucked’, you are really fucked now._

Then Phil must be imagining it, because Dan is fucking _blushing_ , and avoiding his Phil’s eyes. “For what it’s worth I liked meeting you too,” Dan says, his cheeks still tinged with pink, and a smirk in his smile.

_Okay, this is flirting right? We are past politeness right now. Like politeness is a tiny speck far far away right now. Or does he know I like him and is fucking with me right now? Ah, who cares, I like this too much._

For the rest of English class, Phil catches Dan stealing glances at him, and then blushing like crazy when they lock eyes. Woah.

Maybe his hopeless daydreams aren’t going to be completely wasted after all.


End file.
